


Lez be dramatic

by Grumpypanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, funny?, lesbian suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpypanda/pseuds/Grumpypanda
Summary: Lena's point of view about her crush over Kara and lesbian suffer when the subject is straight girls. Attempt of comedy.





	Lez be dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for the eventual mistakes.  
> No beta, no proof reading, no life.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Well, she was fucked.

Lena Luthor was so doomed that she couldn't even think how deeply fucked she really was. 

She was a real Luthor after all, but what changed? Her mother still treated her like an unwanted brat someone who doesn't deserve being alive. 

Her father who used to treat her better lied to her and thought he would die with his secrets, sorry dad but mom is a bitch and decided to use your mistake to deceive me and for a period shorter than a day made me believe she really loved me.  
Lex, her beloved brother, the one who used to treat her with kindness and love or at least made her feel less unwanted, went insane and tried, is still trying, to kill her. 

Luthor's life was a though one, she figured it a long time ago.

Once a reporter asked her which place she would feel like home: prison or sanatorium? 

She just glared at the reporter, god dammit, how many times she had to prove she was good? 

She was not an angel nor saint, of course not, the detect device was there to prove it. She was so focused in protecting the human specie that she totally forgot that she was becoming too much overprotective which could lead to something worst, how many times important leaders used the term " protection" like an excuse to attack whoever they wanted? Or they really believed the better defense was the attack.

She didn't want to become like them, she didn't want to be the Luthor everybody was expecting her to be.  
Still she was afraid, terrified even, what if she was like them after all? She was similar to her family in so many aspects, she was smart, probably a genius, sarcastic as fuck but also adamant towards her aims, very dedicated to her beliefs and, of course, she could repress emotions easily, her presence would cause others chills, a mix of jealous and admiration. 

She liked these parts, actually she was proud of being a Luthor, but the Luthors that Lex used to describe when they were younger, how their influence was worldwide, how many people lives they could change and change for better.  
Lena wanted that, to be that, someone who would help people and make their lives better, that's why she studied while her colleagues were partying, how many "friends" she lost because she wanted to know more about the universe of the quantum physics. 

Lena sat on her couch and sighed, she mustn't let herself fall in misery like that. She was resilient, she had to be, otherwise she would be dead soon.

She still wanted to be the Luthor Lex told her, she would die trying if that's the case, but people didn't give her the chance to try.

She heard her phone buzzing inside her purse, she was afraid it her mother, no, not her mother, Lillian Luthor was never her mother, the real one was dead and she wanted to believe she was a good and sane person, because she must have inherit it from someone and Lionel didn't seem to be the one who gave her those qualities .Or maybe she didn't inherit anything good and it was a matter of time until she get crazy and start killing everybody to save them from death?

Damn, Lilian and Lex's logic was so weird. How killing stops the end of human race? 

Anyway, the phone. She grabbed it and was glad to see that the message was not a tread to her life, it was from Kara, her only friend in this city. 

She smiled, always did when Kara sent her messages late at night, but recently that was causing her a hard squeeze over her heart. 

Kara: how are you today? Busy one? Did you have lunch properly?

There were too many emojis of hearts and smiling faces for Lena's taste. 

Lena: I am fine and yes mommy, I had lunch. But tell me more about Miss Danvers daily adventures. 

Kara: Nothing out of ordinary 

Yeah Kara, kicking aliens and stopping bank robberies is so normal. What? Of course Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl, it wasn't that hard and she interact with both of them enough time to notice the similarities. 

Kara: Oh, right! Mike and I will have dinner today! We are finally getting along again. Thank you so much for listening to me and giving me marvelous advices about the situation I---

Lena stopped reading the message, suddenly she felt the urge to go to the bathroom and vomit. 

Lena: Glad I could help. I am really tired so good night.

She wanted to scream at the blonde and put some reason inside that kryptonian head! Her advices were all about healthy relationships, she wasn't encouraging Kara to get back to that imbecile! 

Lena left her phone fall from her hand and went directly to her bedroom leaving the device behind, she turned on the radio on the max vol. fuck dinner, fuck shower, fuck taking off make-up, she was tired and she just wanted to sleep so this hell of day would end faster.

She took off her clothes and jumped on her bed, burying herself under the covers.

Well,fuck Kara Danvers too!

But before Lena could stop giving a fuck to Kara, she remembered the message and how the blonde was happy about being with the douche and in the end that's what matters: Kara's happiness. 

Her furrowed brows faded and a sad smile took the place of ranged teeth.

What? Lena was a true lesbian, and a true one always find a straight beautiful best friend to break her heart multiple times. Although Lena thought she had already passed this phase, damn, she was almost a dusky dyke, too old for this kind of shit. 

Lena looked at the ceiling of her room and couldn't repress a small desire that burned inside her chest, what if she was her girlfriend? She would treat Kara so differently of the way that jerk was doing.

The hero deserved so much better than that, even Lena with all her power and influence couldn't give what Kara really deserved. Still she was doing the best she could, even as a friend.

Don't get her wrong, she loved the fact Kara cared about her in a friendly way, she was an incredible one but Lena fucked-up Luthor fell in love for her.

Damn, another sigh.

Lena ignored the pain over her heart and decided to chose some rock music with unhappy lyrics to match her mood, because why not?

She closed her eyes and put the left arm over them. Maybe she should pay a visit to her therapist again, would he tell her to take some anti depressive pills? 

Some tears escaped while she sang some parts of the music, what? She had the right to be dramatic, at least alone inside her apartment while no one was there to judge her.

At least she thought so. 

She felt someone touch her left arm and by reflex her right hand punched the face of the intruder. She wasn't going to die like that, not today, son of--

Pain, was all she felt, shit!! Lena was about to retreat her hand but...

"Oh my Rao" Supergirl grabbed Lena's hand before and caressed it " I am so sorry! Are you hurt? I should have turn off the music or turned on the light or just maybe I shouldn't have came here at all? But Kara Danvers called me and she was desperate because you didn't answer her calls and your mother is still out and I got so nervous...I mean, because Kara was so nervous, I got nervous and--" Supergirl's eyes wide when she noticed the wet eyes and smuggled make-up "...Lena" she whispered and rose her unnoccupied hand until it cup one of Lena's cheeks " what happened? "

It took the CEO a full minute to process what was happening. She punched the hero in the face and she was rambling, then she was touching her so softly and talking so smoothly, baby blue eyes were searching answers beyond features and tears, Lena felt like her mind, heart and soul were being scanned profoundly. 

Finally, when air returned to her lungs and her nervous system came back from tilting, Lena pushed herself from the blonde abruptly and frowned "What are you doing here?" 

Kara opened her mouth to say something but she frowned too, looked at the source of noise music and went there to turn off the home theater. 

All this time Lena totally forgot about the loud instruments and shouts, still she heard Supergirl's rambles and whispers. How was that possible? 

The hero sat on the bed, near the brunette but kept an arm length distance. She rubbed the back of her neck ,a little embarrassed " Miss Luthor, I apologize for startling you, I came here to see how you are" 

Lena was caught by the blonde's adorable flushed cheeks, but the CEO had to keep the facade of angry citizen " You know my windows are not entrance doors, right?" 

Kara just nodded and mumbled sorry, like a child who got catch doing something stupid and was now feeling like a dork. 

The brunette couldn't keep herself and finally chuckled, Kara was just too adorable. Before she could ensure the blonde that she was okay the heard a loud growl coming from the said alien stomach. 

Kara got redder than before, all her face was blushing " I am sorry, it was long day" 

Lena couldn't repress a laugh " Skipped dinner? Because if that is the case I can help you" she said while she was getting up.

Supergirl started moving her hands in protest " No no, it's not that, I just---" a suddenly breath take.

Lena, who was facing the door and deciding which food she could offer the blonde, stopped because of the sudden silence. Why she...? 

When light green eyes noticed what was happening, Lena herself blushed furiously too. 

The intruder was staring at her up and down, mouth slightly opened, eyes widened. After eternal seconds kara noticed her boldness, she gulped and kept her eyes everywhere but Lena almost naked body, those long legs, pale and smooth skin, flat belly, voluptuous breasts and delicious--- " So-sorry " She got up fastly " I must go! Bye!" 

Before Lena could say anything Kara disappeared. 

Both hearts were pumping hardly, both women blushed from the top of ears until the bottom of their chest and the same thought run in their heads.

What just happened?!


End file.
